Welcome Home
by ChibiMomo27
Summary: Really similar to my previous story Be Careful. I guess it's sort of a sequel to it Naruto comes home late one night after work and is in awe of how Hinata always knows what to say to bring him back and cheer him up.


Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he entered his home. It was later than he would have liked, well after midnight, but the paperwork was never ending. "I'm home!" He called as he entered the living room. "Welcome home!" A sweet voice called back to him. It never ceased to make his heart pound when he returned to that sound. His wife Hinata attempted to get up from the couch but her large, pregnant stomach made it difficult. "Don't get up!" He pleaded to her. Naruto walked over and sat on the coffee table in from of her. His wife was knitting something, most likely for the new baby. She's made something for all of their children. For Bolt it was an adorable pair of Kurama PJs and for Himawari it was a Kurama stuffed toy which she couldn't sleep without. He looked over and noticed his daughter was curled up on the couch next her mother, clutched her stuffed animal under her favorite blanket. Hinata looked over and smiled at her. "She wanted to wait up for when you got home." Where's Bolt?" He asked. "Oh he's spending the night at the Nara residence." Hinata answered. Naruto looked down sadly. "I'm so sorry Hinata." She looked at him in confusion. "Huh? Why?" She asked him. "Because I can't be here for you and the kids very much..." He put his wrapped hand on her swollen belly and rubbed his thumb gently from side to side. He felt a slight sting as she slightly smacked her hand on his cheeck. Not enough to hurt but just enough to snap him out of his wallowing. It reminded him of the day Neji died and how she brought him back then as well. He looked up at in mild surprise. "Stop that now." She said. "You do so much for us everyday. Every piece of paper work you sign and file, every mission, and every single meeting I know we're at the very front of your mind. I vowed when I was a small child that I would walk beside you. That was my dream. To be yours and you be mine. Your's was to be Hokage and I'm proud that I get to walk beside you as you achive that. Don't ever appologise." Naruto sat there in awe of her. He felt tears well up in him. "H-Hinata..." He placed a hand on hers. "Thank you." He wispered. She simply smiled back at him and turned back to their sleeping daughter. Hinata rubbed her fingers through her hair and gently said, "Himawari. Daddy's home." The little girls eyes fluttered open as she slowly sat up. "Daddy?" She looked around and saw him and her eyes lit up. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms. "Hows my little sunflower doing tonight?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Tired." He grabbed her toy and put her blanket around her like a cacoon. "How about you sleep with mommy and daddy tonight?" She nodded happily and yawned again, curling up in his arms. Naruto then stood up and extended his wrapped arm towards Hinata who grabbed and with a bit of effort, mostly her husbands, got up using his arm as support. He helped her up the stair and to their room.

He layed Himawari the middle of their large bed and tuckered her in. She was already asleep by the time they got upstairs. "I wish Bolt were home. He'd love this." Hinata said with a smile. "Not if I'm here..." Naruto replied while getting ready for bed. "Thats not true!" Hinata suddenly exclaimed and actually raised her voice which was a shock for Naruto. She never yelled. 'Must be the hormones...' He thought. He chuckled nervously. "Well you have to admit he's not my biggest fan Hinata." She put her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheecks in irritation. It was so cute Naruto had to force back a smile. "He loves you very much and really looks up to you! It can't be easy being the son and oldest child of not only the Hokage but the hero of the village! People expect a lot more of him than they do of Hima or they will of this child." She rubbed her stomach softly. "To be honest I know exactly how he feels..." Naruto stared at her for a moment and rubbed his hand through his hair. "How do you ALWAYS know exactly what to say?!" He rubbed her on the top of her head and kissed her forehead. "Let's go sleep." Hinata said. They laid down and just when Naruto got conftorable Himawari rolled over and clutched his shirt, curling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and Hinata scooted closer as well.

It didn't take them long to get to sleep that night.


End file.
